The Pumpkin and the Bat Season Fun - Spring!
by Vida-chan
Summary: Gloyd and Spook's seasons fun time! Leave your ideas in the reviews (Or PM me) and they might be used for a new chapter! Just to keep you guys and myself entertained! :D
1. RULES!

**This is pretty simple you guys! You have to leave suggestions for chapters in the reviews and ****_I_**** will write them! **

**Just remember! The ideas MUST be related to SPRING! ;)**

**RULES:**

**- No Crossovers.**

**- NO VIOLENCE/GORE/ETC. I REFUSE to write those.**

**- Anons are welcome to give their opinios! Don't be shy!**

**- Not sure if romance can happen... but fluff can! **

**That's all~! Let's just hope this works! :D**


	2. Rain and Flowers

_Rain._

It was _raining._

And it was the _first_ day of Spring, no less.

Hundreds of water drops falling and hitting the old windows of the abandoned mansion; its old wood was weak and rotten in some places, allowing some water to enter, making the place colder and wet, but mostly _colder_. After a while of explaining from Gloyd, the bat could understood that the forest was able to share the same weather Sugar Rush had in order to keep the trees alive, and right now all Sugar Rush was covered with dark cotton candy clouds, watering everything.

Spook was sitting in Gloyd's bed, with a scarf covering his little shivering body; he hated cold, and he was upset because Spring _wasn't_ a cold season! He wanted to go out but his owner told him to stay in the house, Gloyd might have been aware of the sky's conditions.

And also the prankster, out of nowhere, said he had to go out; he said he needed to get something and that he would came back soon, but that was** two** hours ago.

The bat reached the window and looked thought the old, wet window; Licorice forest was covered by a mist so he couldn't see very far, Spook noticed that it, alongside the rain, made the black trees look quite… _deformed_, they had very weird and bizarre shapes that looked almost unreal, yet he was seeing them.

Spook shivered, the cold, the wetness, the silence,_ everything_ was starting to get him. He wasn't sure when his owner could arrive.

_'But I hope he comes back soon…'_ He thought, the bat released a sound that sounded like a sigh and his glance rested on the forest, mainly on the trail that Gloyd used to leave the secret forest.

The bat kept looking and waiting for almost twenty minutes, until his ears caught the sound of a engine. Spook's ear perked up and put his claws on the cold glass, he spotted a dim light getting closer.

It was Gloyd!

Spook chirped happily and flew downstairs; he landed in the sofa and wrapped his scarf around his small torso. The door opened, revealing a wet and panting Gloyd and he had a basket under his arm.

Gloyd shut the door and sighed "I'm here, Spook!" He called, and then he noticed his pet on the sofa.

"Oh! You're here already" He said and pick him up "I'm so sorry I took so long" I sighed and pat the bat's head, Spook chirped and nuzzled Gloyd, shivering a bit. Gloyd noticed his clothes were very wet and lifted Spook so they were eye-level.

"How about if we take a warm bath first?" He asked and Spook nodded smiling, the prankster took out some clothes from his closet and went to fill the bathtub, once it was ready he took his wet clothes out and laid on the bathtub.

"Phew, I needed this!" He said, enjoying the warmth; Spook joined him too and the bat smiled when he felt the warm of the water on his little feet. Gloyd snickered at the relaxed expression on the bat's face and began to wash himself and his partner.

* * *

After half an hour, the two of them got out of the shower and began to dry themselves; Spook tied the brown scarf around his neck while Gloyd got himself an orange turtleneck sweater and his normal brown pants and shoes. The duo went to the boy's room and put the heater on, both of them sat on the bed and Gloyd brought the basket and sighed.

"Ok… I guess you wanna know why did I take so long to return, right?" He asked and Spook nodded "You see… I noticed you seemed pretty sad today and I think I know the reason; I wanted today to be sunny and all that, but Vanellope told me that the code messed up a little bit with the date and today turned out to be a winter day because of that" Spook eyes widened a bit, he sure **didn't** knew that!

"I decided to go out and bring you something before it started raining since Vanellope told me that too. I was collecting some sugar flowers but…" He opened the basket, revealing some kind of colorful, _thick_ liquid "While I was collecting some, Taffyta came by and took me to Vanellope's castle to help her with this weather issue, and she didn't even gave me a chance of picking the basket!" He sighed a bit frustrated

"And by the time we were done and I went to see the flowers… well" He glanced the liquid and sighed again "You know the rest, I couldn't get others since they all became that way… sorry Spook" He said a bit sad, Gloyd _really_ wanted to cheer up his friend with something nice and now he felt more depressed than before.

Spook looked at Gloyd in amazement, did_ he_ do all that? For the bat in a try to_ cheer him up_? Spook looked the basket, then he closed it and tossed it to a side. Gloyd looked confused at the bat.

"Spook?" He said, suddenly the bat jumped to the boy chest and nuzzled him in an affectionate way. "You mean… you don't mind _at all?_ About the flowers?" He asked and Spook chirped happily, Gloyd smiled and hugged the bat back.

"You know? I starting to notice how lucky I am with you being my pet!" He said and laughed, Spook joined him and they shared each other's joy.

They kept like that for a long time, until they noticed how late it was; Gloyd decided to clean the basket and ditched the thick stuff, he then put his pajamas and wrapped himself with the blankets; he told Spook he could sleep with him and the bat soon went to his side.

"'Night little buddy…" Yawned Gloyd and covered Spook with one hand, Spook nuzzled it for a while and began to feel sleepy too.

In a matter of minutes, both pet and owner feel into a deep sleep, not being bothered by the sounds of the rain.

* * *

Next morning, Gloyd sat up and stretched, the _first thing_ he noticed was the fact Spook wasn't with him, and the _second_ was a bunch of sugar flowers of all colors next to him. Gloyd watched the flowers amazed, they were far better than the ones he found for his bat pet!

"But.. where…?" He whispered and began to look around, trying to find Spook, suddenly Gloyd began to hear chirps.

_Happy, __**full**__ of joy and __**loud**__, chirps._

He looked thought the window and found his bat.

Flying around a bunch of colorful sugar flowers, and they were everywhere, surrounding his home and the nearest Licorice trees, filling the place with colors and a sweet scent.

Gloyd went out without taking his pajamas off; he ran next to Spook and the two friends rolled between some flowers, laughing their lungs out and ending up covered with sugar powder.

But really, **who** cares!?

**Spring has finally arrived!**


	3. Sick

Both Gloyd and Spook were still playing between the sugar flowers that surrounded them; Licorice forest was always a dark, quiet and dull place. But right now, with the flower's colors, their sweet smell and the laughs the two friends were sharing, anyone could ignore it.

And boy, were they having such a sweet time!

Spook would fly over the flowers with surprising speed, making some of their sugar-pollen to follow the wind current made by the bat's wings and made it shine like glitter.

Gloyd was cheering for his bat every time Spook would do some kind of trick in the air; and he began to cut some sugar flowers so he and Spook could eat later, but the prankster felt dizzy all of a sudden and put his hand on his forehead. He whined quietly but Spook noticed this and landed in a rock next to Gloyd.

Spook chirped as to ask what was wrong, Gloyd looked at the bat and smiled a bit nervously.

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about-" But suddenly Gloyd began to cough several times, and quite hardly. This made the bat worry and began to hit his master's back with his one of his wings carefully, after a few more coughs Gloyd put a hand on his throat to calm the slight pain he was feeling

"Ow… damn" He sighed and Spook keep looking at him worriedly. "Don't worry, bud. I don't think is something serious" He pat his bat's head, but the look in Spook's eyes stayed the same.

The little bat noticed something, the orange blush on Gloyd's face was brighter; Spook reached his owner's shoulder and put his wing on the boy's left cheek.

They were_ warmer_ than usual, and it seemed that Gloyd was sweating a little too.

Spook looked at Gloyd again, he boy whined a bit more while caressing his forehead and Spook grabbed the boy's hand with his feet and guided Gloyd to the door.

"What…? Spook, I can't go in! We were playing and… I don't feel that bad!" He began to cough some more and Spook looked at the pumpkin racer a bit sternly. Gloyd gave up and slowly began to go upstairs, getting dizzier with each step but Spook had a good hold on the prankster's hand so he could reach the second floor without any problem at all.

By the time they were walking the boy's bedroom; Gloyd's legs began to shiver and they seemed to give up in any moment, making it harder to the bat to guide the sick boy. After a few trips, Spook managed to reach Gloyd's bed and helped to cover him with the bed sheets.

"Thanks bud…" Said Gloyd a bit weakly, he seemed a pit paler and that made his orange blush to look even more brighter, is that was possible, Spook sat next to Gloyd with a calmed expression; at least his owner was on the bed and didn't fainted in the stairs or anything like that, Gloyd was now safe on the candy corn themed bed.

"…Sorry Spook, I ruined the fun" He sighed, his eyelids felt heavier "I… I think I got sick with yesterday's rain… that's funny; I was feeling fine when I woke up…" Gloyd felt a bit ashamed of not having taken better care of himself; he thought he would get a simple cold, but now he seemed to have caught the _flu_ or something similar to it.

Spook shook his head quickly; he wouldn't change a bunch of sugar flowers for his master's health! The bat brushed Gloyd's head carefully with his furry cheeks and the boy looked a bit relaxed; a tiny smile appearing on his lips.

Gloyd sighed and began to feel asleep, that way his headache would hopefully stop soon. He yawned and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and slower; his breathing sounded a bit estrange since his throat was a bit dry.

Spook brushed the boy's head some more and silently left the room to don't disturb the sleeping prankster. He went to the kitchen and found a bucket; he took it and filled it with cold water_ (He learned to manipulate the kitchen's system in case Gloyd would go out and the bat could get hungry)_. Spook grabbed a small piece of towel with his mouth and took the bucket with his legs; it took him some time and effort to reach the second floor.

The bat entered the room quietly and left the bucket on the floor next to Gloyd's bed carefully; he soaked the towel in the water, squeezed it and put it on Gloyd's forehead. Gloyd moved a bit when he felt something cold on his head and opened his eyes a bit, he smiled a bit when he noticed Spook next to him.

"Thanks… I'm starting to feel a bit better…" He whispered and Spook released a quiet chirp, the bat began to brush his master's hair and Gloyd began to fell asleep again.

Spook noticed that maybe a bucket of water won't do at all, the prankster's throat was dry and it would get worse later.

He needed_ honey_! But where could he get it? Not only that but he was afraid of leaving his master alone in his condition…

That's when an idea popped in his mind; his master had this communicator toys thingies! The two of them used the toys in some of their games; Spook found them in a plastic box under Gloyd's bed and turned them on after some attempts, he left one in the table next to the boy's bed and took the other with his feet.

Spook flew to the kitchen, returned to the boy's room and left a big glass of water in the table, in case Gloyd's throat might start bothering him. He opened the window a little bit and turned to see his owner for a moment, he was sleeping peacefully, Spook smiled and fled off, closing the window.

The bat flew fast between the black trees, he spotted more sugar flowers in different places and he enjoyed the sight; he crossed the virtual wall and was meet by the bright colors of Sugar Rush, Spook blinked a few times and continued to fly.

He began looking for help first, and he knew the right person; Ty-Dye's owner, Swizzle! The bat noticed Gloyd and Swizzle were close friends and the Swizz sometimes helped Gloyd with his pranks. Spook thought that maybe he could help the bat to find some honey.

* * *

Swizzle was cleaning his kart, the Tongue Twister, while his pet macaw was flying in circles above him.

Ty-Dye was the scarlet macaw's name; he was one of the best flyers alongside his small and cute friend, Spook. The colorful bird was practicing a new trick yet again, he liked to do risky things as much as his master. The sense of danger, adventure and adrenaline… it was something awesome! Sadly most of the pets and their racers are a bit too wimpy or sacredly-cats, mainly Nuttigam or Rancis! The blond and the golden Persian cat were the WORST people to hang out with.

That's why he and his master were friends with the prankster Gloyd and little Spook.

_'They're cooler than anybody else I know. But I wonder what are they doing now? I haven't see them the whole day… even Nuttigam went out to enjoy the sun!'_ The macaw thought, and landed in a tree's branch to get a short rest

_'Man, I have been flying the whole morning!'_ Tye-Dye stretched his wings, but something stopped him. _Chirps_, and he knew those _very_ well!

_'Speaking of devil!'_ He thought amused and began to look around, there, not too far away from where he was standing, was Spook. The bat flying towards him in his unique speed, and this called Tye's attention.

Mainly the fact Spook looked more worried than ever.

_'T-Tye-dye!_' The bat called when he saw his best friend, Spook landed in the branch and began to take fast and deep breaths.

_'Whoa, little man, chill out! Where's the fire?'_ He said jokingly and put a wing behind Spook's back to support him._ 'I know you might be the fastest bat around here… but don't be such a show-off!'_ He laughed at his small partner.

After a few more breaths, Spook said_ 'S-sorry Tye, but my master got really sick! He has fever and everything, and his throat is very dry!'_ He explained quickly, Tye then decided to stop joking; he knew how much Spook cared about his young master.

_'Wait, he's sick and you left him?'_ Asked the macaw confused, raising an eyebrow.

_'I want to get honey, and I didn't leave him without a glass of water and a wet towel on his head!'_ Said the bat a bit angered, Tye waved his wings in front of him _'W-whoa little man! I wasn't saying that you left your master in a bad way!'_ He said in defense.

Spook sighed_ 'Sorry, I-'_ He stopped when he heard Gloyd coughing through the communicator, Tye-Dye cringed a bit, those sounded _bad_! _'You see what I mean now?'_ Spook said a bit panicked.

_'Heck yeah, I do!'_ He said _'Let's go with my master, you're lucky I know how to speak a few humans words!'_ The fled next to the Swizz, the boy greeted them.

"Heya Spooks!" He said, messing the hair on the bat's head a bit "How ya doin'?" He looked around, trying to find Gloyd; the Halloween boy couldn't be far if he was with his bat since they always stuck up together when going out. But he couldn't see anyone around!

Spook's chirps made him to look at the bat's worried face "What is it?" He asked, Tye-Dye decided to explain "Sick, sick, honey, Raah!" But he only earned a confused look from his master.

"'Sick', 'Honey?'" He asked and Tye sighed_ 'This is gonna be a bit hard…'_ He said to the bat.

But luck was on their side, because when Tye-Dye was about to talk again, Gloyd began to cough. Swizzle finally understood and cringed a bit too, as well as Tye-Dye, those coughs sounded _painful_.

He carefully took the communicator from Spook's claws and hold it in front of his mouth.

"Dude? You ok man?" He asked in a normal tone of voice, as to don't bother his best-and-now sick friend.

Gloyd looked startled at the communicator on the table next to his bed, he took it and answered.

"Hey Swizz… not at all, I guess I got some kind of flu or something…"

"That sucks, man. You sound awful! Now I get what your bat wants so badly…"

"W-wait, Spook?" Gloyd asked confused, he heard the bat's chirp in the other side "What is he-"

"Calm down dude, he's fine" The Swizz said "He came here looking for honey! I will get you some" He laughed a bit, Gloyd joining and laughing quietly.

"Fine… thanks man, I owe you one"

"No prob, dude! See ya" Swizzle ended the transmission and turned to Spook "Ok, fella, let's get ya some honey! I think Creumbelina has some" The boy jumped to his racing kart and started to drive at normal speed, the two pets following behind him.

* * *

"Here you go guys" Said Creumbelina, giving Swizzle a jar full of shiny and _absolutely delicious-looking_ honey. "You better keep that promise!" She said. Her pet, Cocoa the ferret, was on her right shoulder, looking kindly at the two male pets.

Swizzle rolled his eyes "I know, I will tell Gloyd about not play any pranks on ya for a whole week" He smiled and winked like the total ladies man he was "Thanks again, babe!" Creumbelina rolled her eyes this time.

_'I hope your young master get's well soon, darling'_ Cocoa said to Spook with her calm voice, the little bat smiled_ 'Thanks, Cocoa, you helped us a lot!'_ He chirped and they said goodbye to their friends.

"Ok bud, here ya go, fresh honey!" Swizzle said and gave the jar to the bat "Creumbelina said something about taking a full spoon of honey every… half an hour, or when Gloyd's throat get's very dry, so keep watchin' the clock, little guy!"

Spook nodded and beamed, he finally got the honey he needed! The thanked both Tye-Dye and his master and fled off.

After a long flight, Spook finally reached the spooky mansion-like house; he entered through Gloyd bedroom's window, finding the pumpkin boy sleeping peacefully. The fever seemed to have cooled down, but Gloyd's throat sounded dry still; Spook also noticed Gloyd drank all the glass of water the bat left for him.

Spook smiled softly at his master, the bat left the honey in the table and took the glass; he fled downstairs and filled it with water, he grabbed a normal-sized spoon and returned to their bedroom, finding Gloyd awake and stretching.

"Mmmm… boy, I slept well…" He said and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Spook left the things in the table and chirped, happy to see his master.

Gloyd turned around and smiled too "Spook! I didn't notice you back!" He took Spook and hugged him "But I did noticed the honey jar… thanks a lot buddy" He said softly, Spook chirped and gave the spoon to Gloyd; he looked confused at first but quickly understood.

"Oh, I have to take a spoon of honey? No problem with that!" He said, he grabbed a spoonful of honey and gulped it down.

* * *

**-Next morning-**

"I feel SO GOOD!" Beamed Gloyd, jumping out of his bed and spinning around like an idiot "Completely healed! And my throat doesn't hurt anymore! Isn't it great Spook?... Spook?" The prankster stopped moving around and noticed his little bat was coughing a bit, covered with blankets.

"Oh… you're not feeling well" He said and went to his bed, lying down next to Spook "Well; it wasn't like I wanted to go out, after all. I will take care of you until you get all better!" He said in a cheery mood, which made Spook chuckle quietly.

Gloyd hugged Spook close to him and both of them fell asleep.

The sugar flowers still outside and releasing their sweet fragrance.


End file.
